


Crime!!!!

by tuesnight



Category: Real Cat Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cats, Gen, Purringgifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesnight/pseuds/tuesnight
Summary: Cats should be fed to their satisfaction at all hours. >:3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Crime!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No cats were harmed in the making of this image, no matter his feelings on 3:00 AM feeding times.

Description: Time: 3:00 AM. An adorable, grumpy cat stands over his full food bowl that has been looted of his favorite mix-ins. He cries: "WHY is my food bowl EMPTY???" No one answers him. 


End file.
